shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Void Pirates
1,575,000,000| captain=Muna| |}} The are a carefree pirate crew from East Blue who do want ever they want and are led by, Muna. The "Void's", are named after Muna's Devil Fruit Ability , and were first referred to as the Void Pirates by Pinky in Louge Town , Hina reveals to the Government that the Void's defeated Numerous Big name pirate's on their way in to the Grand Line. The crew sails on the Black Swan, their first official Pirate ship. The Void Pirate's currently consist of Five members whose combined bounties equal 1,575,000,000. Following the Battle of Marineford, all members separated to Train their skills, For two years, they trained in relatively isolated locations, becoming stronger for the sake of helping each other and their own Goals. Jolly Roger The crew's Jolly Roger is a depiction of a devil skull with fangs, horns, yellow glowing eyes, and the letter, V, on its head. The skull is facing to the left with its mouth open a little as if it is laughing and it's inside a firestar. Crew Members As a result of Muna's choice in who joins the crew, the Voids are notable for being one of the most varied, if not bizarre, pirate crews that is second to only they Strawhat's in the One Piece world. These include a explosive expert who is an Ex-Mafia Boss who prefer's to stay in his PINK Elephant form that he received from his Devil Fruit; a 289 year old man for a Doctor who has the appearance of a ten year old child; and a Bloodthirsty, and Mentally unstable Sharpshooter. Amongst them they have four Devil Fruit users (Muna, Jackal D. Frost, Raundo, and Pinky). The majority of them are also fairly young, with only two members being thirty or older, although they are just as childish as the others. Like the strawhat's, they consider their ships to be crew members. Crew Strength Professions and Capabilities Bounties Though they are pirates in name, the Void Pirates do not engage in the stereotypical activities of pirates. In fact, they find it to much trouble to do most stuff that they deem unimportant. They are considered villains by the World Government and the general public who aren't familiar with them. While this is a hassle for them, like most other pirates, the majority of the Void Pirates see their bounties as a form of achievement, a sign of how much fame and recognition their actions have produced. Nami notes that, as pirates, they are used to taking blame and being portrayed as the villains. Their current bounties total up to 1,575,000,000. Profile |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |} Relationships amongst the Crew Dreams Each member of the Void Pirate's has a dream they want to achieve. These dreams are their reasons for joining Muna's crew, and essentially the driving force behind their lives. Each Void's dream was inspired by tragedies (often deaths) in their childhoods that involved at least one person they idolized and cared for deeply. Members' Dreams * Muna's dream is to. * Frost's dream, is to travel the world and see what it has to offer and also to see every member of the crew achieve their own Dream's as well. * Pinky's Dream is to get his revenge for his family. * Daemon's dream is to Aim high in the pirate world and make as much trouble as possible. * Raundo's dream is to. * The Black Swan's dream as the crew's ship is to sail with the Voids forever. The Crew Mark Changes After 2 Years References External Links Site Poll Site Navigation Category:Pirate Crews Category:void Pirates